


Mount Vernon Circus of Frights

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Animals, Circus, Fluff, Fortune Telling, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Past Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Pickpockets, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trapeze, fangs, it's not modern, it's not the 1700s, somewhere in between I guess, sorry this author is asexual, tragic backstory, wow these seem really random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is the ringleader of a circus where it seems that everything that can go wrong will. Between rivalries between performers, a plot to take his position as leader, and an incredibly uncooperative horse named Hurricane, managing it all is almost too much. Maybe the new animal trainer will help take some of the pressure off...(Based on heed_not_the_rabble's Instagram AU)





	Mount Vernon Circus of Frights

Alexander stared at his reflection in the dirty mirror, trying to ignore the fighting going on around him. They opened the big top in ten minutes; he had to be ready, regardless of whether or not anyone else was. He grinned into the mirror, his fangs gleaming in the dim lights of the tent. He’d had them since he was born. His dad always called him a freak for it. Ironic, since he was the leader of the freak show now.  
Someone tapped his shoulder. Alexander let out a small yelp and turned around to face Phillip, who blinked his yellow eyes in surprise at his reaction. Phillip was only slightly more human than he was lizard; patches of green scales merged with his skin, and he had a long tongue and tail.  
Alex sighed. “What is it, Pip?” he asked.  
“Jefferson and Madison are fighting again. Peggy’s arm has frozen. Lee’s torches aren’t lighting.”  
“Well, that is amazing. Is there anything else that’s gone wrong?”  
“One of the horses has escaped. Again.”  
Alexander took a deep breath. “Okay. Um, thanks for telling me. Can you help Peggy? I’ll go stop Thomas and James.”  
Phillip nodded. “Yes, sir.”  
“And Pip?”  
The twelve-year-old turned back inquisitively.  
“Give my watch back, please.”  
With an awkward smile, Phillip took the watch out of his pocket and handed it back to Alexander.  
“Good. You and Peggy can only pickpocket me so many times before I start catching on. Speaking of which, I’d like my wallet back sometime soon.”  
“Oh. We lost it. It might be back in Virginia.”  
“Just...go.”  
Phillip grinned and ran out of the tent. Alexander rolled his eyes and walked out after him, his stomach filling with dread when he saw clouds forming on the horizon. The last thing they needed was a storm. No one goes to the circus during a storm. Had someone cursed them? If anyone had, it would be Burr. The mystic was out for Alex’s position as ringleader, and he knew it.  
As if on cue, Burr was suddenly next to him, twirling a deck of tarot cards in his hand. “Looks like rain,” he said, nodding towards the sky.”  
Alexander gave him a tense smile. “Yes, it does. How observant of you. Is that what you’re using that third eye for? Do me a favor and go help Lee with his torches.”  
“Is there anything Lee doesn’t need help with?”  
“He seems to be able to tie his shoes. George or Samuel might do it for him, though. I don’t know.”  
Burr let out a small laugh and walked off towards Lee.  
Alexander continued towards the sound of Jefferson’s southern twang, carefully avoiding Eliza and Maria’s tent. Given everything that had happened between them, he’d decided it was best to only talk to either of them if it was absolutely necessary. He glanced back upwards; the sky kept darkening. This was going to be a disaster. He inwardly groaned and stormed into the tent Thomas and James shared with Lafayette and Hercules. The combination of those two pairs was a bad enough idea, but not as bad of an idea as sewing Thomas and James together had been.  
“...honestly, Madison, why is it such a bad idea?”  
“Because absolutely nobody is going to want to see that!”  
“People are literally paying to see us, it doesn’t matter what we do-”  
Clearing his throat, Alexander put a hand on each man’s shoulder and pushed their torsos as far apart as they could go. “Stop. We have seven minutes ‘til showtime. There’s not time to fight like this. And whatever you’re thinking of…” Alexander sent Thomas a death glare. “Don’t do it.” He spun on his heel and stalked out of the tent. Before he left, he turned and gave the pair a smirk. “You know, you two fight like an old married couple. You should really get some space from each other. You’re a little… joined at the hip, lately.”  
As he left he heard both James and Thomas shouting at him. He couldn’t resist; the only thing better than the rush of being in front of the crowd every night was making fun of Jefferson. Madison, he could tolerate. But one flash of purple velvet and wild hair and he was ready to throw something and punch something else. Simultaneously.  
The clouds moved toward the faded tents and flashing lights like an approaching army ready to trample whatever was in its path. While Alexander was thinking about paths, suddenly a very, very long pair of legs was blocking his. He craned his neck upward to see Lafayette. Alex wasn’t exactly tall, but compared to Laf he was about half the size of an ant.  
“Mon Monsieur Loyal, Hurricane escaped again.”  
“I know, Phillip told me.”  
“No, but someone brought him back.”  
“What?”  
Alexander turned just in time to see a man about his age walking towards him, Hurricane following close behind. He was gorgeous- the man, not the horse. Freckles danced across his face. Soft, curly hair fell to just above his shoulders. Bright brown eyes smiled directly at him. Alex had to catch his breath.  
“Who the hell are you?” he asked quietly, more to himself than to the man.  
“I’m John. Laurens.”  
“How the hell did you manage to get Hurricane to come back with you?”  
John gave Alex a small smile. “I’m pretty good with animals.”  
An idea nudged its way into the back of Alexander’s head. “Yeah? All animals?”  
“All the ones I’ve met… sorry, I don’t know your name.”  
Alex straightened up to his full height. Though, standing next to Lafayette, it didn’t make much of a difference. At least his top hat added a few inches. “I’m Alexander Hamilton. People call me Mouth.”  
“Why?”  
Alexander smiled, his fangs on full display.  
“Oh.” John shifted his weight from foot to foot, seeming torn between fear and curiosity. Most people had that reaction to anyone from the circus. Eventually, Alex had gotten used to it. Everyone there had. At least in a place like this people were expecting it, which was a lot better than the real world. His father had been right- he was a bit of a freak. Lucky for him, he’d found the one place he could get paid for it.  
“You know, we’ve been needing an animal trainer for a few months.”  
A confused, half-smile, half-grimace took over John’s face. “What?”  
“Can’t say it pays too well, but you’re always gonna have food and shelter.”  
John looked back towards the city, then at Hurricane, then at Lafayette, then at Alex. “I’m not… I mean… there’s nothing…”  
Lafayette gave him a warm smile. “You wouldn’t have to perform, mon ami. Except as the lion tamer.”  
“What makes you think I can just pack up and run away with the circus?”  
“It’s an offer. We’re not kidnapping you,” Alexander said in a low voice. “If we wanted to we would have already.”  
John took a step towards him. Remarkably, Hurricane followed.  
“Even if you don’t accept, I think that horse might follow you home,” Alexander whispered.  
“How long are you in town?”  
“It’s a one-night engagement.”  
“Give me three hours.”  
Alexander cocked an eyebrow. “You only need three hours to leave the rest of your life behind?”  
“You’ll find I don’t have much of a life.”  
Grinning almost evilly, Alexander took a few steps backward and gave John a dramatic, sweeping bow. “Then welcome, John Laurens, to the Mount Vernon Circus of Frights. If you’ve got any valuables, hide them from the lizard boy. Half the things here smell fear, so I’d suggest not being afraid. And most importantly, give the people a good show.”  
Lafayette rolled his eyes. “He gives this speech to everyone. I’m sorry. It’s best to just let him do it.”  
“Way to ruin the moment.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked this chapter or not! *whispers* please I'm such an attention whore
> 
> And a friendly reminder that all the concepts are borrowed from @heed_not_the_rabble and all the descriptions are borrowed from @sorayamariee, both on Instagram and both amazing artists


End file.
